


Guess what? I love you too

by bloompom



Series: Dreams [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Prom, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloompom/pseuds/bloompom
Summary: A one shot SoonyoungXReader AU where the two of you have been talking for months and at the night of the prom, you decided to ask him for a dance.orWhere Soonyoung is too shy to ask you to dance so you asked him instead.





	Guess what? I love you too

**Author's Note:**

> I made this solely based on my dream. I immediately wrote it on my laptop as soon as I woke up cause I was afraid I might forget it. Enjoy reading!!

It was already 10:45pm and the lights were already off. The ball started at 6pm and all of the programs are already over. All that’s left are couples dancing on a slow music in the middle of the dance floor. You were just sitting in your table when a guy approached you. He was not the first guy who did and just like what you did to the others, you smiled and said sorry.

“I’m sorry,” You said and the guy just smiled back at you and he walked away. It’s not like you did not want to dance, you were itching to stand up, actually. But for some reason, the guy that you wanted to dance with, hasn’t come up to ask you yet.

“Still nowhere?” Your best friend asked you when she and her boyfriend decided to go back to the table and rest for a while.

You shook your head and pouted. You tried looking around again but he was nowhere in sight. The lights that were off were not helping either that’s why you were starting to lose hope. 

The two of you were already talking for months now. You started talking when he asked your friends for your number. You were already getting to know each other and with that short amount of time, you already know that he is as shy as he can be. Yes he was loud and funny but when it comes to this, he would always curl up and hide behind his friends. It was not a bad trait, at least for you it isn’t. You see it more as an adorable side of him.

“Hey Anji, I think I’m just going to look for him,” You said as you stood up. Your best friend looked at you, shocked visible on her face but it immediately fades. She smiled and cheered you on before you walked away from the table.

You were not sure where you were going but for some reason your feet is taking you somewhere. You held to your rose gold long gown as you tried to walk elegantly on your silver stiletto heels. You were not used with anything girly but for tonight, you decided to be a princess.

You were already on the other part of the tables when you saw his best friend, Jihoon, sitting on the floor. He was facing on your direction and there was somebody that is sitting right across him. Your heart started beating fast. You were sure that the white coat was him. You started walking as your heart beats faster. You were not sure if Jihoon has seen you yet but his best friend’s back was still facing you.

When you were near enough for Jihoon to notice you, he looked up and you just smiled at him. He looked smiled back, then he looked at the man in front. When he saw his best friend’s face, Jihoon covered his mouth as he tried not to laugh. 

“You look like you’re about to pass out, Soon,” Jihoon said, teasing visible on his voice.

You looked at the man sitting on the floor in front of you and you sat down too. You bumped your head on him softly and you can already smell his heavenly scent that you have always loved.

“Would you like to dance with me?” You asked the man that was still not facing you. His other friends from the table teased him and he stood up. He fixed his pants first that were pulled up because sitting on the floor. He walked away and went to the table where his friends were and as he did that, you also stood up from sitting on your feet. You stood there, heart still beating fast as he reached for the bouquet that was hidden under the table. He tried his best to hide it behind his back that’s why you just pretended like you did not see him struggle getting it from where it was hidden.

“Go Soonyoung!!” His friends cheered as he went closer to you. 

“Hey guess what,” He asked trying not to sound awkward but is failing miserably.

“What?” You asked with a smile and Soonyoung looked like he malfunctioned for a second. He blinked several times, not believing how beautiful you were that night before getting himself back together.

“I- ugh, got you flowers,” He gave you the bouquet shyly and he rubbed his nape. 

You accepted the bouquet with a chuckle and he held your hand as he walked to the dance floor. You looked at Jihoon and he just snatched the bouquet away before rolling his eyes and saying how stupid Soonyoung was for giving you the bouquet before dancing.

When you arrived at what Soonyoung thinks as the perfect spot, he faced you swiftly as both of his hands found their way to your waist right before he put your hands on his shoulder. The two of you were too close to see each other so you just decided to put your head on his left shoulder. 

You were practically hugging while swaying on the slow music but it was comfortable. The music was slow and soft and being with him was comfortable enough to make you close your eyes.

“Hey, Y/N,” Soonyoung broke the silence by calling your name. His voice was a bit hoarse maybe because of not talking for a long time but as usual, him, calling your name would always sound like your favorite music.

“Hmm?” You hummed as a response, eyes still closed.

“I’m sorry I haven’t asked you sooner, I should be the one to ask you but you were the one who did instead,” Soonyoung’s voice were shy and apologetic. You shook your head against his shoulder as a disagreement and you smiled.

“You don’t have to say sorry, Soon. I wanted to dance with you, that is why I asked you. It does not matter who asked who, Soonie.” You said, eyes still closed. His scent and his presence were so comfortable that it just makes you want to savor every moment with him.

You felt Soonyoung’s head drop on your shoulder as he pulled you closer. You buried your head on his neck, the two of you, almost cuddling on the dance floor.

Soonyoung sighed before breaking the silence again, the music was still slow and other couples were still swaying with their partners on the dance floor.

“You don’t know how lucky I am to be with you,” He sighed as Soonyoung buried his face on your neck. Soonyoung have already told you before how unworthy he is of you, he would always say that he is the lucky one between the two of you and that you were unlucky because you’ve met someone like him. You rolled your eyes before hitting his back softly.

“I already told you not to belittle yourself haven’t I?” You said softly and Soonyoung did not respond.

“You are the most hard working and talented guy I have ever met, Soonyoung. You’re also genuinely kind and good and that is the reason why a lot of people loves you. You’d always have this comfortable vibe that gives other people reassurance that they are good enough just by being themselves. You lift up the mood and makes others smile even though they were having a bad day. You are a blessing to everyone around you, Soon, so please don’t think that you are someone that is unworthy of something because you deserve everything that is good in this world.” Your eyes were already open when you were done speaking. The two of you were already hugging and you felt Soonyoung pull you closer as he hugged you tighter.

There were silence surrounding the both of you but it was a comfortable one. Soonyoung was the one who broke the silence again and as soon as he started speaking, all you could hear was your fast and loud heart beat. 

“I love you,” Soonyoung whispered to your ear. You can feel your cheeks heat up as you tried to digest what he just said. Your eyes were opened wide and you tried to blink as you calm yourself down. 

“You don’t have to answer me back yet, I know we’ve only talked for months, and I haven’t done anything great for you yet, so I’ll wait. Until I am worth saying ‘yes’ to.” Soonyoung said and just by the sound of it, you can tell that he was smiling. His cheeks were already rubbing on your neck and you rested your head on his.

With the short amount of time, you knew that you already fell for the him. He was effortlessly kind and funny, and the combination of that two made you fall deeper. 

“Hey, Soonyoung,” You said with a smile and Soonyoung just hummed back as a response.

“Guess what,” You added, mimicking what he said earlier that made Soonyoung pull away a bit, just enough for the two of you to look each other on the eye. The distance that was made between the two of you were uncomfortable but you pulled back your complain and just looked at him in the eye. 

You just noticed how breath taking Soonyoung looked tonight. He was always charming but him, all suited up, hair gelled on the side,with his sharp eyes that has a bit of eye liner made him look like a model from a magazine. You smiled at him and he just looked at you with awe all over his face.

“I love you too,” You said and he looked at you, dumbfounded. Not expecting to get an answer from you this fast. 

“A-Are you sure?” He asked, almost like a whisper that made you giggle. You nodded with the smile and he just stared at you for what feels like a minute before he moved closer as he closed the distance between the two of you.

You slowly closed your eyes as you felt his soft lips against yours. The two of you were not moving but when Soonyoung felt that you were comfortable enough, his lips started moving softly against yours. You tried copying what he was doing and it was like your lips were moving through the slow music. The kiss was soft and gentle and both of your mouths were agape when he pulled away. Soonyoung rested his forehead against yours as the two of you breath for air. 

You heard Soonyoung chuckle and you did too.

“God, I love you so much,” He said, more like a groan as he pulled you closer and hugged you tightly.

“I love you more, Soonie” You said and the two of you stood there for another minute before his friends shouted that the two of you should not be standing still on the dance floor. You two laughed before swaying again by the music and the night ended with the two of you in each others arms. Smiles on your lips and each other for the rest of your lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahck so there it is, this is my first ever time to dream of Soonyoung and I'm actually glad I wrote it down. I hope you enjoyed this! Kudos and Comments are much appreciated Thank you ♡♡♡


End file.
